Maybe His Love Just Wasn't Enough
by black.pingy
Summary: Sorry for spelling.My first story.Takes place in NM.Edward leaves Bella,but she is moving on without him.Bella lives in Volterra and meets Alec.He takes her to the Volturi and they change her.Edward returns.He wants Bella back.Review please now!
1. He left me, but I'm strong and moving on

**Maybe his love just wasn't enough...**

I was just sitting in my room and thinking. Why did he left me? What did I did wrong? Am I really that terrible? I still remember that day.

_We walked in the woods and he suddenly stopped. From the place, where we were, I could see my house. He said:_

_-Bella, we are leaving._

_For a second I thought about it and answered:_

_-But can't we wait after the graduation and then leave?_

_He looked me in the eyes and I saw hatred and anger in them. He took an unnesassary breath and said:_

_-When I meant we, I meant me and my family. I never loved you. I have always loved Tanja. She is way better than you. You were just a toy for me and my family. Did you honestly thought, that I would love someone like you? Look at yourself! You are ugly and clumsy. You are not good enough for me._

_I just stared at him and waited. 5 minutes passed and he waited for me to say or do something._

_I took a breath and said:_

_-I know, that I'm not good enough. I just wished you would tell me that like a real man. Good-bye Edward._

_And then I ran away. I started to cry, but I promised myself, that I will not cry anymore because of the Cullen family. _

It has been 2 years and still, there is no sign of him or his family. I continue to live a normal life, but I still feel him around me sometimes. A year ago I started to heal , but my heart still hasn't healed completely. I started to learn Italian and now I'm living in Volterra. I remember what HE said about the Volturi. They are like a royal family. They have a palace in Volterra , but I haven't seen any vampire 2 years now. That was until yesterday.

I was sitting in my appartment and thinking about why he left. I have been thinking about it a lot. Then i heard someone inn the alley under my window. I looked down and frowned. I saw a woman, about 30 years old, being pushed to the wall and a guy, very beautiful and strong, kissed her neck. At first , it looked a lot like kiss, but after some seconds I saw that the woman is falling and i was so stupid and said:

-Volturi...

He looked up immediatly. He saw me and was at my window the next second. He looked like a greek good. He even put Ed-HIM to shame with his looks. His eyes were the most beautiful crimson red color and he looked at me with interest in his eyes.

He climbed in my room and asked:

-How do you know about us and our kind?

I looked at him and answered:

-I was dating a vampire , but he and his family left me 2 years ago.

The guy sat down on a chair and i sat on the bed. He asked:

-Do you know the laws?

I just nodded and continued to stare a him. He seemed to notice that and smirked at me. I blushed almost as red as his beautiful eyes.

-That's good , that you know them. I just need to ask you one question ,Miss..

-Swan.

-Okay , Miss Swan. Will you choose death or joining the Volturi guard?

I thought for a while , but he seemed to have patience. I looked into his eyes and said:

-If you would have asked me 2 years ago, I would immediatly say yes. And now, I am saying yes. But can you please take me to Aro?

He looked happier after my answer and nodded. He carried me in his arms , more like run with me in his arms. We were at the Volturi castle in 10 seconds. It looked so beautiful. I could imagine me living went inside and he carried me till the throne room. It was the most beautiful room I have ever seen. There were 3 thrones and many vampires.

They seemed to notice , that I am human and some of them licked their lips.

The guy let go of me and went to one of the leaders. He had long , black hair. His eyes seemed a bit milky, but he was beautiful.

The guy kneeled down in front of the leader and gave him his hand. The leader was still for a minute. Then he turned his eyes to me and said:

-Thank you, Alec. Miss Swan , welcome to Volterra. And could you come closer and give me your hand?

I just nodded and went to stand in front of him. I wasn't afraid. I gave him my right hand and waited. When he touched my hand, I didn't even shiwer from his cold touch.

He was silent and concentrated for a minute. After some minutes he said:

-I can't see anything. Jane! Could you try?

The girl named Jane , nodded and looked at me. I looked at her and waited. She smiled like an angel, but nothing happened. Aro was clapping his hands , but Jane seemed confused. After 2 minutes Aro explained to me , that Janes power is-to let you think, you are on fire in your mind.

I nodded and Aro asked me:

-But could you tell us how did you know about us? Who told you? And , please, your name.

I smiled and said:

-My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 20 years old. I lived in a town named Forks.

And then I told them everything about me and Ed-HIM. I stil can't say his name , but I didn't had to. They understood. Jane was angry , that somebody could do this to me. I smiled at her and she hugged me. I had a feeling , that me and Jane are going to be great sisters.

The gorgeous guy, Alec, looked at me all the time and I sometimes smiled at him and he answered me by smiling back.

After the story Caius , who had joined us, when I would like to be changed and by whom.

I looked around. Aro introduced us all a while ago and i said:

-If it isn't too hard, I would like to be changed now and by Alec.

Alec smiled at me. Aro said:

-Of course. Alec! Take Isabella to her room and change her.

Alec nodded and carried me to MY room. The room was beautiful. But when I wanted to say something, Alec kissed me forcefully and layed me down in my bed. The soft velvet brushed against my skin. Alec pulled back and said:

-Only 3 days, mia stella.(my star)

I nodded and then I felt his fangs in my arm and neck. I screamed. I just couldn't stop screaming. The burning...


	2. Waking up and my ties

**Chapter 2**

_**3 days later**_

The burning didn't stop. I wished I was dead over and over again. I knew, I always wanted to be a vampire, but I didn't know it would hurt so much. But during the burning , I still felt someone holding my arms and apologising. Alec. I was glad, that he was here. When I thought , that the burning will stop any minute , the venom attacked my heart and I could hear it's last beats. Then my heart stopped and I opened my eyes.

At first I didn't know where I am, but then I saw Alec by my side and remembered everything. I saw everything soo clearly, I was scared at first.

I looked at Alec and just stared at him. Now I know , that he is way more beautiful than HIM. Alec has dark brown , almost black hair, the most beautiful ruby eyes. He was wearing black jeans and white shirt. He was looking absolutely gorgeous.

I looked in his eyes and it's like the world had stopped turning. But now he was looking me up and down. I looked down at myself and gasped. I was wearing floor lenght ruby red dress. I turned my attention back to Alec's eyes and asked:

-Alec, could you please take me to a room , where I can look in the mirror?

After I said that, I couldn't believe , that it's my voice. It sounded like bells. Alec just looked and nodded. He took me to a room and said , that this would be my room now. It was the most beautiful room I have ever seen. Even more beautiful than the throne room.

I went in my wardrobe and there was a full-lenght mirror. I looked at myself and gasped. I couldn't believe, this woman here is me. The old Bella didn't look like the goddess in the mirror. The woman had long, pitch black hair, that reached till her butt. She had curves in the right places. She was wearing a beautiful dress that matched my eyes. Alec came after some minutes and said:

-Miss Isabella, your presence is required in the throne room.

I wasn't shoked at the way he was speaking to me. I turned my head to look at him and nodded.

And then we ran. We were at the throne room in some seconds. Alec entered first and I heard him say:

-Miss Isabella.

The door opened and I walked in. There were every vampire, who was in the guard and all the kings. I went to the center of the room and bowed. Aro seemed impressed , Caius seemed interested , but Marcus was concentrating.

Aro came to me and touched my hand. I smiled at him and his brothers. After a second Aro let go of my hand and said:

-I still don't see anything. You are full of surprises, my dear Isabella.

Then I looked at Caius who was coming to me and stood next to Aro. I looked in his ruby eyes and smiled. They looked just like Alec's.

Caius said:

-Isabella , i know we haven't met long ago, but I was wondering if me and my wife Athenodora could adopt you to be our daughter and therefor make you the Princess of Volturi?

I looked shoked at Caius. I heard applaus behind my back and turned to see Jane, Demetri and Felix clapping their hands. I looked at Caius and answered him question:

-That would be an honor, father.

I looked at Aro and he looked proud, but then Caius shoked us all and hugged me. After 2 minutes he let me go and the door to the throne room opened. Caius's wife Athenodora came in and smiled at me. I turned to her and bowed my hear.

-Mother, it's a pleasure to see you.

She looked takken back at first but then rushed and hugged me. Marcus stood from his throne and said:

-Isabella, my niece. I want to tell you about your ties to the vampires here. You all are here, so let's sit down.

We all sat down in a couch, or some of them still standing. Marcus took a unnessesary breath and said:

-As you all see , Isabella surprises us all the time. And so does Cauis today. Isabella has more than one power and her ties are sure. Me and Aro are her uncles, Sulpicia is her aunt, Caius-her father, Athenodora her mother. Jane and Chelsea are her sisters and best friends. Felix and Demetri are her brothers and protectors. The rest of you are her friends, sisters and brothers. As soon as she walked in this room, I could see all her ties. I think, she has the power to attract people and make them love her. Oh, I almost forgot. Isabella's solmate is here. And he is...

Everybody holded their breaths.

-Alec.

I looked at Alec's shoked face and smiled. He smiled back and came to my side and hugged me.

After some while Aro stood up and said:

-We should have a ball in honor of our new Princess and invite all the covens.

At the word „covens" everyone looked at Aro. Me too. He looked at me apologotically.

-My dear Isabella , I'm sorry, but I need to invite the Cullen coven too. Carlisle is my friend and I can't let him out of this.

I thought for a minute and smiled evily. I looked at Aro:

-Dear uncle, I have Alec now. And I can get my revenge at them now. Don't tell anyone who I am. I want it to be a surprise.

I looked at Jane:

-My dear sister , I think, I will need your help in my revenge and I also need clothes.

Jane and Chelsea smiled like they just have won million dollars and screamed:

-SHOPPING!

I chuckled and Aro just rolled his eyes.

I gave a kiss on the cheek to Alec and my parents. Then Jane and Chelsea dragged me to the biggest mall in my life.

I was changing and I liked it a lot.

I turned to my sisters and said:

-Ladies, we have to make everything perfect. Let's show Dickward, what he is missing.

They smiled evily and nodded.

This is going to be perfect...


	3. Alec and my powers

**Chapter 3**

After 5 hours of shopping, I felt like a whole new person...a whole new vampire.

Jane and Chelsea were amazing! We had so much fun. We bought 50 dresses, 10 jeans, 35 skirts, 70 shoes , so much accesory, that I lost the count and much more. When we came back, we each carried many bags and we we laughing.

When we entered my room , we went straight in my big closet. It was 3 times bigger than my old room in Forks. We hanged and put down everything. Then they left and after that , I heard the door open. I went to look, who was it, but when I entered the room, there was no one, only rose pentals leading the way to a room. I went in without knocking. And there he was. My angel Alec. He was wearing a black suit and he looked drop dead gorgeous. I wanted to say something , but he was next to me within a second and placed his soft hand over my mouth. He said:

-My dear Isabella, come and eat dinner with me.

I looked in his eyes. And then I knew it. I would always chose him and stay with him , no matter what happened. He led me to a table. There was a goblet with human blood. I could smell it.

-You must be thirsty.

He looked at me, but I looked back at him confused. I said:

-But I am not thirsty and I never were.

He smiled a sexy smile and said:

-You are special.

We ate dinner in a comfortable silence. After the dinner, Demetri came in and said to me:

-Lady Isabella, Aro requests your presence in the gym , so we could test your powers.

I nodded and went to change my clothes. I put on black skinny jeans and a black hoodie, and some converse.

I run at full speed to the gym and was there faster than Alec and Demetri. They smiled at me and I smiled back.

I looked around. The Volturi gym looked like empty room , except for the rugs all over the room.

Aro looked at me:

-My dear niece, it's good to see you. I would like to test what powers do you have.

I nodded and concentrated. It started to rain outside. I felt myself being lifted in the air. I opened my eyes and saw everyone's shocked face. I smiled at them and flyed down to Alec. He hugged me. At the moment when our skins touched, I felt something electric go through my body and I looked at Alec. I quickly hugged him and went to the centre of the room and concentrated. After a while I heard Felix say:

-Alec, give me back my senses!

Alec looked confused and shocked , but I laughed and said:

-Alec isn't doing anything , my dear brother. It is me. I think, I can absorb powers, control weather and elements.

Aro smiled at me and seemed delighted.


	4. Getting ready and the Ball starts!

_**Chapter 4**_

Everyone seemed shocked but proud of me. Father and Mother were smilling widely. My Alec...he rushed to my side and took my hand. After 5 minutes of silence, uncle Marcus said:

-My dear niece, i would like to give you your own credit card and the whole west wing of the castle. You can chose who will live in that wing and there is also a music studio.

I smiled at everyone and said:

-I would like Alec to live in my room. My sisters and brothers will live in my wing. My parents , you have a choise. But now, excuse me and Alec, I would like him to take me to the studio.

Everyone nodded their heads and Alec took me in his arms and ran. I giggled , but he didn't stop. When we were in front of the studio, he put me down. I took a breath and went in. The music studio was so modern. The Volturi had all the music instruments you can imagine and many of them. I picked a guitar and sat down on a couch , who was there. Alec took a seat in front of me. I thought a bit and started to play and sing.

_**Waiting for your call, Im sick, call Im angry**__**  
**__**Call Im desperate for your voice**__**  
I**__**m listening to the song we used to sing**__**  
**__**In the car, do you remember, butterfly, early summer?**__**  
**__**Its playing on repeat, just like when we would meet**__**  
**__**Like when we would meet**__****_

_**I was born to tell you I love you**__**  
**__**And I am torn to do what I have to**__**  
**__**To make you mine, stay with me tonight**__****_

_**Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh**__**  
**__**I am feeling so ambitious**__**  
**__**You and me, flesh to flesh**__**  
**__**'Cause every breath that you will take**__**  
**__**When you are sitting next to me**__**  
**__**Will bring life into my deepest hopes, whats your fantasy?**__**  
**__**Whats your, wha?s your**__****_

_**I was born to tell you I love you**__**  
**__**And I am torn to do what I have to**__**  
**__**To make you mine, stay with me tonight**__****_

_**And Im tired of being all alone**__**  
**__**And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home**__**  
**__**And Im tired of being all alone**__**  
**__**And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home**__****_

_**And Im tired of being all alone**__**  
**__**And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home**__**  
**__**And Im tired of being all alone**__**  
**__**And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home**__****_

_**I was born to tell you I love you**__**  
**__**And I am torn to do what I have to**__**  
**__**I was born to tell you I love you**__**  
**__**And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine**__**  
**__**Stay with me tonight**__**  
**_

Alec looked at me and smiled.

-This song was for you , Alec. I wrote it today.

He smiled at me and I decided to call everyone and sing one song.

-Everyone please, come to the studio!

In matter of seconds, everyone was here. They took seats and I said:

-This song is for all of you.

_**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**__**  
**__**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**__**  
**__**Far away and dreaming**__**  
**__**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**__**  
**__**I could stay lost in this moment forever**__**  
**__**Well, every moment spent with you**__**  
**__**Is a moment I treasure**__****_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**__**  
**__**I don't wanna fall asleep**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd miss you, babe**__**  
**__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__**  
**__**'Cause even when I dream of you**__**  
**__**The sweetest dream will never do**__**  
**__**I'd still miss you, babe**__**  
**__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__****_

_**Lying close to you**__**  
**__**Feeling your heart beating**__**  
**__**And I'm wondering what you're dreaming**__**  
**__**Wondering if it's me you're seeing**__**  
**__**Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together**__**  
**__**And I just wanna stay with you**__**  
**__**In this moment forever, forever and ever**__****_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**__**  
**__**I don't wanna fall asleep**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd miss you, babe**__**  
**__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__**  
**__**'Cause even when I dream of you**__**  
**__**The sweetest dream will never do**__**  
**__**I'd still miss you, babe**__**  
**__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__****_

_**I don't wanna miss one smile**__**  
**__**I don't wanna miss one kiss**__**  
**__**Well, I just wanna be with you**__**  
**__**Right here with you, just like this**__**  
**__**I just wanna hold you close**__**  
**__**Feel your heart so close to mine**__**  
**__**And stay here in this moment**__**  
**__**For all the rest of time**__****_

_**Don't wanna close my eyes**__**  
**__**Don't wanna fall asleep**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd miss you, babe**__**  
**__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__**  
**__**'Cause even when I dream of you**__**  
**__**The sweetest dream will never do**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd still miss you, babe**__**  
**__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__****_

_**I don't wanna close my eyes**__**  
**__**I don't wanna fall asleep**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd miss you, babe**__**  
**__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__**  
**__**'Cause even when I dream of you**__**  
**__**The sweetest dream will never do**__**  
**__**I'd still miss you, babe**__**  
**__**And I don't wanna miss a thing**__****_

_**Don't wanna close my eyes**__**  
**__**Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah**__**  
**__**I don't wanna miss a thing**___

Everyone clapped their hands. And then Jane thought of something.

-My dear sister, Isabella! Maybe you could sing at the ball. Only some songs.

I looked at Jane and she smiled from ear to ear. I thought about it for a bit and then looked at Alec. He smiled an encouraging smile at me and I said:

-My sweet Jane, I think it is a wonderful idea.

_**2 days later, Denali coven house.**_

Edward and Tanya were spending much time together. They were sitting by his piano and Edward was playing. He tried to forget Bella and he succeeded. Tanya was a vampire and he could easily get her.

Edward played a beautiful melody,but then Alice ran in the room and shouted:

-Family emergency meeting!

Everyone ran in the room, including the Denali sisters.

Alice took out a red envelope and opened it. She read out loud:

_**Dear Cullen and Denali coven!**_

_**With this invitation I here by invite you to the Coronation of the new Volturi Princess.**_

_**Dress formal. The Ball will be take place in 4**__**th**__** July, so you have 2 weeks to prepare and arrive.**_

_**You can stay in Volterra after the Coronation. You will meet the Princess only in Coronation.**_

_**Hope to see you soon!**_

_**Aro,**__** Caius and Marcus**_

Esme and Carlisle seemed surprised, but happy that it was nothing serious. Alice , Rosalie and Esme went shopping in internet. Tanya and Edward went hunting. Emmett played games and Jasper just sat there and watched everyone. Carlisle went back to work.

_**1 week later, Volterra.**_

Jane ran in my room, where I was writing songs, which I will perform at the ball. Now I had three songs. Jane took my song book away and said:

-Isabella, we need to go shopping! We only have one week!

I laughted about it, but we went to get Chelsea and Heidi and went to my car. Yeah, you heard me. MY CAR! I drive red Ferrari Enzo.( I hope I got the name right).

We hoppen in and I speed to the mall. We spent 6 hours shopping for our dresses and 3 hours to get matching shoes.

When we got back to Volterra, it was night time already. We all had our dresses. Mine was floor-lenght, red, strapless. Jane had one just like mine, only black. Chelsea had knee-lenght purple dress. Heidi had one like Chelsea , but electric blue.

Alec was my date , Jane went with Felix, Chelsea-Demetri and Heidi's date was Afton.

_**1 week later,Volterra. The Ball.**_

I was worried. My sisters and I were getting ready for the Ball in Honour of my Coronation.

Jane was doing my make-up, while Chelsea was doing my hair. All this week we all were practising to dance tango, waltz and many other dances. It was fun. The Ball will start in 1 hour and I need to be ready as well as my sisters. When we all were ready, there were only 5 minutes till the ball and we all ran to the entrance , where we will be called and we enter with our dates.

Alec and me were getting close.

When I got there, my sisters were already with their dates. I stood there, until I felt arms snake around my waist, and i smiled.

-Alec.

He turned me around and said:

-Mia luna , you look gorgeous.

Then Aro came with my and Alec's cloke. I needed to wear one and I will be able to remove the cap of the cloke when I enter with Alec.

I put it on and tookk hold of Alec's hand.

In front of me was Jane and Felix. Aro went in and said:

-I welcome you all to the Coronation of the new Volturi Princess. At first , let me present you Chelsea and her date Demetri!

They entered and everyone clapped their hands.

-Heidi and Afton!

Again there were claps.

-Jane and Felix!

Jane entered and I put the cap of my cloke on and so did Alec.

-And now, I proudly present to you, the adopted daughter or Caius and Athenodora Volturi, the new Volturi Princess, Isabella Volturi and her date Alec.

The door opened. I could see everything, but no one could see my face. The guests clapped their hands. I went to stand next to Aro and Alec followed me. I stood next to my throne ( they made one for me) and turned to the crown. Alec took of his cap and then slowly I took of mine. I looked at the crowd and I heard gasps. I immediatly knew, that the gasps came from the Cullens. I spotted them and they all had their mouths open. I smirked at them and thought to myself „_This is going to be a fun evening!_"


	5. My friends and the Cullens

_**Chapter 5**_

I looked at the Cullens and they all had their mouths open. Edward was looking in my eyes with, I suppouse it was a, hurted expression. I chuckled and smirked at him. _CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? HES IS ACTING AS IF I WAS THE ONE , WHO LEFT HIM! _Next to Edward there was a blonde girl.

But after 1 minute, everyone fell down on their knees and so did the Cullens. I am a real Princess now and they will show me respect.

The Ball opened and it was time for dancing. Aro anounced:

-It is time for Father-Daughter dance!

I looked at Caius and he smiled at me. I quickly kissed Alec's cheek, I heard a growl, and went to the centre of the room with Caius. He took my hand and the other put around my small waist. I took his hand and put my other hand on his shoulder. The song „Dark Waltz" by Hayley Westenra started. I swayed in the rythm of music with Caius. He smiled at me and I couldn't smile back. Then someone wanted to step in. I looked over his shoulder and saw my uncle Aro.

Aro started to turn me and giggled alittle like a little girl. After some minutes Marcus cut in and then the song ended. I went to stand next to Alec, but he was next to me already. We smiled at each other. There were tabled with different blood. Alec and I went to the human blood table and he poured some of it in two cristal glasses. I drank it all and then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw my old friend Vladimir. He was like big brother to me. He smiled at me and I jumped to hug him. He was so tall and his blonde hair fell in his eyes. I jumped and he chuckled:

-My dear Isabella! I missed you so much!

The room felt silent, but Alec , Vladimir and I didn't care. Vladimir put me down and hugged Alec as well. They were like best friends.

-My dear brother! Finally you have come to visit me!

Jane came to us and hugged Vladimir too. He talked a couple of hours, but then the front door burst open and I looked at her. Her flaming red hair seemed like on fire. The Cullens let out a growl and standed in front of me in defensive stand. I laughed out loud with all Volturi and Victoria. I pushed the Cullens aside and ran to my best friend.

-Vicky! Finally!

Victoria smiled at me and hugged me back. She said:

-My best friend! I missed you so much!

At the words „best friend" I heard a sob. I knew, Alice was sobbing, but I didn't cared.

I took Victoria to the table with human blood , where Vladimir, Jane and Alec were.

And the suddenly Alec froze. And then I smelled them. I turned around and saw all the Cullens come to me. Edward looked furious and Alice seemed hurt. I laughted at their faces. Esme seemed hurt by my laugh.

I whispered to my friends:

-Let's go to my father and uncles! I want the Cullens to come to my throne!

Only they heard me and followed. I was at the staircase, when someone pulled me by the hand. I looked around and saw Edward! How dare he!

-HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME?


	6. Don't anger the Princess!

_**Chapter 6**_

He looked in my eyes, but didn't let go of my hand. Alec , Vicky and Vladimir were next to me in seconds and Alec let out a growl so loud, that everyone could hear it. I remembered that I have too many powers to count and I smirked. I sent to Alec's mind:

-Let me deal with this. But stay with me.

Alec nodded and whispered something to Vicky and Vladimir.

I smiled sweetly at Dickward and went to stand in front of him. He thought, that I would come back to him and his family.. I chuckled in my mind. _HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS!_

I was in front of him. It seemed , that everyone from my family and my friends knew, what would I do.

Dickward smirked and said:

-I knew, you couldn't resist, Bella.

I smiled at him and said:

-Edward...I can't resist doing this!

He thought, that I will kiss him and smiled triumphatically. I leaned in and concentrated.

After a while I heard a scream. I laughed out loud. Dickward's hand was on fire and he rolled on the floor. The Cullens were shocked and started to growl at me. And in the next second everyone of the Volturi growled at them. Dickward was still rolling on the floor and I was still laughing.

I finally put the fire out and said to Dickward:

-Dickward! Did you honestly thought , that I would return to you and take you back? I don't know, how sick you need to be to think something like that!

Alec hugged my waist from behind. I smiled at him and looked into Alice's eyes:

-Pixie, you were my best friend and sister! Don't look at me with that hurted expression! You left me! But I think, I need to thank all of you for leaving, because if you haven't left, I wouldn't be the Princess of Volturi and the soulmate of Alec here.

Esme looked hurt, but Rosalie, Jasper and Dickward were furious. Vicky took my hand and smirked at Alice.

Vladimir took my other hand and smirked at the male Cullens. Alec was still holding my waist and smirking at Dickward. Edward got up and went over to Tanja and kissed her. After the kiss he looked at me and he smirked at me, but I wasn't looking at him. I was kissing Alec on his lips. Dickward was so furious , that he came to me and started screaming:

-You stupid bitch! You are brainwashed! How can you pick him instead of me? He is a boy, but I am a real man.

After that he smirked at me! I looked into his eyes. Vicky, Vladimir and Alec took some steps backwards, because they knew not to anger me, but Dickward and kis family didn't knew that!

Alice smirked and said:

-You are so pathetic! I always knew , that you are nothing! I only pretended to be your friend!

Felix and Demetri came to my side and said to me:

-Dear sister Isabella! You need to calm down!

Only then I noticed , that I was shaking and outside we all could hear the thunder.

The Cullens smirked at me , but they didn't knew about my powers!

When Demetri said to them:

-You have doomed us all. But you will be the main target , so this is going to be fun!

They realised that they are in danger , but Tanja made it worse and said:

-This bitch has no power! What can she do to us? Go and cry her existence out?

All the Cullens laughed, but Vicky and Vladimir gasped.

My eyes turned to pitch black and now I was flying above their hears. All the Volturi seemed scared shirtless. The Cullens were still laughing... And then I noticed, that everyone was laughing, exept Rosalie... I lifter her from the ground and put her down next to Vicky. I sent to Vicky's mind:

-She is good. Don't hurt her or do anything! She is on my side.

Vicky nodded and explained everything to others.

And only then the Cullens seemed to understand what I can do and they saw Rosalie smirking at them. They seemed shocked and scared. I smirked and they all fell down in pain. The torture can continue!


	7. Edward is stupid and the evening goes on

_**Chapter 7**_

I controlled my anger and my mind worked a plan.

I looked into Edward's scared eyes and smirked at him. I went forward to him and now I was standing very close to him and smiling like an angel. I read his thoughts:

-_**She will forgive me! I know she will! I am a real man!**_

I wanted to laugh so much, but I didn't show any emotions.

I leaned in and he thought, that I am going to kiss him. Behind him, his bitch Tanya growled. He didn't pay attention and I didn't too. But behind me Vicky , Rosalie, Vladimir and Alec were all chuckling silently. They knew, what I was going to do to poor Edward.

Edward started to lean in too. Our lips were inches away,but then I pooled away and started to laugh out loud. I said to his shocked face:

-_**OMG! DID YOU HONESTLY THOUGHT, THAT I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU BACK? You are so sick, you know that?**_

He seemed shoked at first , but then he walked towards me and smirked.

-Love, you know, you want me back! I am a real man and I know you still love me!

All the Volturi started to laugh at him , but he ignored it. He looked in my eyes with the smile , that earlier make my knees weak. But now I had Alec and wanted to throw up on him!

I said calmly:

-Sorry, Dickward! I stopped loving you the moment you left me alone in the forest! I have Alec and get it into your big head-**I LOVE ALEC MORE THAN I COULD EVER LOVE A TOAD LIKE YOU!**

He backed off and seemed scared. But then Aro came to me and said:

-Dearest niece, don't attack our guests! Edward and Alice, i will have a word with you later! Dear Esme , may I have this dance?

Esme nodded and went to dance. Carlisle looked after her. Alec came to my side with Vicky and Vladimir. Sulpicia and Athenodora came to stand in front of me. They all had big smiles on their faces. Then I noticed that Rosalie wasn't here. I looked over Sulpicia's shoulder and saw her hugging Emmett. Vladimir,me and Vicky went to them. Alec stayed to talk to the wifes.

Emmett looked at me. I smiled at him and then hugged Rosalie. I said:

-Rosalie , I know, that you hated me , but I read your mind and your past! You don't need to be afraid to tell me what you are feeling. You are my sister.

She smiled and then Emmett said:

-Isabella! I missed you soo much! You are always going to be my little sister!

I hugged him and he crushed me in a big bear hug. I chuckled and he put me down. While we were hugging , I read his mind and saw, that he trully missed me. I said to Rose and Em:

-I hope, that you are going to join the Volturi and stay with me here.

Rose looked at Emmett and he nodded. She turned to me and said:

-My sister,we are here for you forever!

I called Jane, Chelsea and Heidi and their dates. They standed next to me. I said to them:

-This is our newest sister Rosalie and her husband , and our brother, Emmett!

They all hugged each other and smiled at me.

And then Jane said:

-Isabella! It is time for you to sing some songs you promised!

I chuckled and went to stage , where a band was standing and a mic. I said to everyone:

-Good evening, everyone! As you know by now, my little sister Jane wanted me to sing some songs.

The band started to play and i singed.

(Im not going to write the lyrics)

After each song the crowd cheered and clapped their hands. I sung completely 5 songs. (1)Breaking Benjamin-Dance with the Devil, 2)Evanescence-Taking over me 3)Breed 77-Zombie, 4) Breaking Benjamin-Blow me away and 5)Shiny Toy Guns-Stripped)

After my singing, I went to get a drink. I got a goblet and filled it. And then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw ...


	8. Cullens and Tanya

_**Chapter 8**_

After my singing, I went to get a drink. I got a goblet and filled it. And then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw ...

I saw Edward. He looked angry. He was standing a few inches from me. Alec, my sisters and Vladimir was by my side in the next second. I smirked at Edward and said:

-You wanted something?

He growled and my smirk grew bigger. He growled:

-I need to speak with you, Bella. Alone.

I spoke:

-You will adress me as Princess Isabella or Isabella. I'm not the fragile human you used to know and left.

He looked tacken aback, but said:

-Isabella, we need to talk. My family and you. Alone.

Alec growled, when I took a step to Edward:

-She is not going anywhere with you.

I turned to Alec and said:

-Mia luna ( my moon) , I will soon be back to you. I can protect myself., darlin.

I kissed him and then turned to Edward. I send to Rosalie's , Emmett's and Jane's mind:

-Rose and Em, you come with me. Jane, stay close, but don't show yourself.

They nodded and I lead the Cullens to a balcony. I turned around and saw all the Cullens and Tanya in front of me. Minus Rosalie and Emmett were standing by my side. Esme took a step forward and said:

-I see, you have taken two members of our family away, Isabella.

She said my name full with venom. I smiled and said:

-My dear Esme, don't you remember how all of you left? You took my family away from me. Edward cheated on me and no one of you said it. Rose and Em joined me and my family, I didn't took them away from you.

Carlisle looked at me and spoke:

-Princess, why are you so against us?

I smiled at him and chuckled:

-Carlisle, you left me! Did you thought , that I would welcome all of you with open arms?

Rosalie put a hand on my right shoulder and Emmett put his hand on my left. Edward looked at me and started to come to me in human pace. I snarled, but he just smiled and continued to walk. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I heard a scream. I opened my eyes and saw Edward hanging upside down in the air. Rosalie was laughing alond with Emmett. Alice growled at me, but I growled back. I felt, that this is going to lead to a fight. Only Jasper remained calm. He was smiling at me and I smiled back. I read his mind:

_**-I wonder, what Isabella would be, when she is not angry? I must say, immortality suits her. I wish I could join her new family. I know, Alice is cheating on me , but I just can't leave like that. After all, they were my family for a long time.**_

I looked at Jasper and send to his mind:

-Join me, Jasper. After all, Alice is not your real mate.

He smiled at me and nodded. I lifter him in the air and brought him next to Rosalie. Alice growled loud and in the next second , she was surrounded by fire. The fire didn't touch any of the Cullens ,but it was surrounding them. All of the guests looked at me. I smiled at them and Caius with Athenodora was by my side. Caius said:

-My lovely daughter! They are guests. I know that they deserve this , but not now.

I put the fire out and turned to him.

-Father, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett will be joining our family.

Aro smiled like a child in Disneyland. But then I heard Edward's thoughts and I said:

-Edward! You are not going to join. I forbid it!

His smile faded and Tanya said to him:

-Eddie, please! I know you love and want me, not this bitch. I don't care if she is a princess or not.

And then Jane stepped out of the shadow and Tanya fell on the ground screaming. Jane was by my side and smiled. I was enjoying this. After some minutes, Jane stopped and Tanya tried to launch at me and Jane. I threw her at a wall and she was surrounded by fire. I said to her:

-Payback is a bitch, dear Tanya.

I was going to enjoy this, but then someone pulled me back and crushed their lips on mine.


	9. Tanya goes too far this time!

_**Chapter 9**_

...someone crushed their lips on mine. I heard Rose and Em growl and I understood , who it was. I pushed Edward away with all my strenght. But when he kissed me, I was taken aback and the fire who was around Tanya, stopped. Edward smirked at me, but I smiled at him. A real big scary smile. Jane chuckled, because she knew this smile. I took a step towards Edward , but he stepped back. I said:

-What's the matter, Eddie? Are you afraid of me?

Jane, Rose and Em bursted out laughing. Tanya growled , when I said EDDIE! OMG, how stupid they can be? I lifted Tanya and put her next to Eddie. She smirked at me, but her smirk disappeared, when she saw, that I was smirking at them. And in the next second they were surrounded by flames. Esme screamed:

-Princess, please! Stop it! I beg you!

I turned to her and said:

-And why should I?

She looked scared. But then I had a thought and I put the fire out. Esme rushed to Eddie's side and hugged him. Tanya was glaring at me , so I said:

-Don't glare at me, bitch, if you want to stay alive for now.

She immediatly obligated and hugged Edward. I said to the Cullens:

-I need to return to my ball. If you make any problems or hurt any of my family, you will be sentenced to death. No matter, who of your family does something, the whole family will be punished. Understood?

They all nodded and looked scared. I started to go inside, but then I heard something, that made me stop. Carlisle and Esme were praying for Rose, Em and Jasper to return. I sent to Rose's mind:

_**-Don't show any emotions and follow me!**_

She nodded and whispered to the boys and they followed me, ignoring the protests from the Cullens. I went to stand on the stage and said:

-My dear guests! I hope, you are having a wonderful time. As you all know by now , the Cullen family left me in the woods days after my 18th birthday. So, now 3 members of the Cullen family joined the Volturi some minutes ago and now are my family. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, please, come and stand by my side. Jasper joined, because he wanted to be with me , his sister and because his wife Alice cheated on him so many times, that even I cant count them. I know it , because I can see someones past and all thoughts. Rosalie and Emmett joined because they wanted to be with me. But the rest of the Cullens thought , that I am taking them away from the family. I would like to invite you all to stay some days longer after the ball.

Everyone nodded at me and I smiled at them. But then Edward stepped out of the crowd and tried to come to my side, but I was pushing him away with my shield. He growled and the Volturi laughed at him. I turned to him and asked:

-What do you want from me , Cullen?

He smiled at me and said:

-I want you back, Bella. I know, you still love me and you only pretend to love Alec.

I heard Alec's chuckling laugh and I just couldn't hold it anymore. I started to laugh and soon I, Rose and Em were rolling on the floor and laughing. I said:

-Cullen , do you really think, I could ever love someone like you? And you will adress me as Princess or Isabella. The Bella you knew , died in the woods where you left me. I am Alec's mate and princess. Get it into your big head!

Tanya laughed at me and said:

-You know, Princess, you should not rule vampires. You are too young and unexperienced. I would make a better princess that you would ever be.

I smirked at her and in the next moment she was hanging in the air ut foot and I concentrated on her hard. I smirked at her and said:

-You know, Tanya? I have many powers and there is one special that I have. I can turn vampires back to humans again. How do you think, if I made you human again and cut your wrist, how many hungry vampires will attack you? You know, there is only one way to find out.

Tanya screamed and The Cullens growled at me. I growled at them and Jane looked at them and started to smile, but I said:

-Janey, no. They are not worth it. Their time will come.

She obligated and stood by my side. Tanya was still screaming , but all the vampires in the room looked at me and then at her. Tanya was going trough more painful thing that changing. Her eyes turned blue and her hair was shorter. Her skin was pale , but not as pale as a vampire. After some seconds she was human again and Edward was looking at her disgusted. I smirked and said:

-Eddie, why such a face? You left me for her, now go to her.

He looked scared, but when to Tanya, when I put her down. She wanted to lunge at me , but she was too weak and she fell down to Eddie's feet. The strangest thing was , he didn't try to catch her. He was looking at me and said:

-I am going to change her back, you know? And you can't stop me!

He was laughing, but I continued to smirk and he stopped laughing and asked:

-Why are you not trying to stop me?

Jane was laughing with Alec. I smiled sweetly at him and said:

-If you will change her back , she will die. That is a good part of my power. If the vampire, I changed back to human will be changed once again , it will die. Even if she is in death danger, she can't be changed. She will die, if you try...


	10. The End Of The Cullens and epilogue

_**Chapter 10**_

Edward just stared at me blankly. I heard my father and mother chuckle behind Alec and Vladimir. I heard Alice gasp and I quickly read her mind.

_-Edward, please, don't attack her! She is telling the truth. If anyone tries to change Tanya, she will die. _

But Edward didn't listen to Alice. He lunged at me. I caught him in the air with my power. I said:

-Janey.

And in the next moment Edward was screaming in agony and all the Cullens snarled at Jane. Tanya was lying on the floor , scared. I looked at the Cullens and they immediatly backed away.

I said:

-Go on, Janey.

I took a step to the Cullens and Tanya, who was now behind Alice.

Jasper, Rose and Em were walking behind me with Alec and Vicky. Vladimir stayed behind.

I lead the Cullens in to the gardens. There we stopped. Esme and Carlisle looked pained, but Alice looked furious. I looked at each one of them and said:

-Alice, you can be as much furious as you want, i don't care. Esme, you were my mother, I know it hurts you to see Edward in pain, but he deserves it. Carlisle, you are the head of the Cullen family. As I already said , if anyone will cause problems, no matter who will it be from your family, all of you will be punished.

They looked scared, but Alice was smiling. I read her mind:

-_She will not hurt us. We are still her family._

I looked into Alice's eyes and smirked. She looked takken aback. I looked at Tanya and said:

-Come here, Tanya. NOW!

She quickly came and standed in front of me. I still heard Edward's agony screams.

I said:

-Rose, Jas and Em. I know, that they were your family for many years , but they need to be punished. Do you agree?

They all nodded. I looked at Jasper and said:

-Jas, i know about your bloodlust , so, maybe you , Rose and Em should go over there and drink some blood.

They nodded again and tried to slap me, but she broke her hand. I laughed evily and said:

-You know, bitch. You shouldn't have done that. You will die now and I will make sure, that your Eddie sees it.

I grabed her hair and began to pull her to the centre of the room, where Edward was hanging in the air and still screaming. I said:

-Enough, Janey.

She quickly stopped and came to my left side , while Alec stood to my right side. I let Edward fall down and levitated him till he was next to his family.

He snarled at me and Jane. I growled back and whispered:

-You know, Eddie, if i would be in your situation, i wouldn't even make a sound.

I turned to the crowd and said:

-Now, I will protect you from the smell of her blood. Just don't move.

I put a physical shield around them and then I turned towards the Cullens with screaming Tanya in my arms. I smiled sweetly at them and said:

-You said, that you have a big self control. Let's test it.

In my head I already saw a vision, where they attack Tanya and dry her.

I cut open Tanya's hand and the blood started to run down her hand. The reaction of the Cullens was surprising. They all attacked Tanya and dryned her dry.

And only then they realised, what they had done.

I took a step forward and said:

-And now, you all will die, my dear Cullens. That is your punishment.

I seperated them. I send to my family's minds:

-_Heidi, you can have Esme. Janey, you will have Alice. Demetri, you take Carlisle and Alec , you can take Edward down._

They all nodded their hands and attacked them. I heard gasps from the Cullens, but I just laughed. Aro and Marcus looked pleased , but father and mother looked proud of me. I smiled at them and took my place next to them.

When Edward tried to rip off Alec's leg, i started to torture him with Jane's power. Carlisle was already dead, along with Esme. Alice was screaming , but after 10 seconds, she was just a pile of ashes. And then, Alec cut off Edward's senses and started to rip off his limbs, arms and legs. He trow Edward in the fire, which i had started,

That was the end of the Cullens.

_**1 week later, Volterra**_

I was lying next to Alec in our bed. I said to him:

-Baby, have you ever wanted children?

He looked puzled at me and said:

-Hunny, yes , i have wanted children , but you know, it's impossible.

I smiled a big smile and said:

-For me, it is possible. I have a power, which allow me to have children.

Alec smiled and pulled me closer to him. We made love all night and the next day.

_**3 days later, Volterra**_

Rose and Emmett were lying in their room, when I burst in and yell:

-I'm pregnant!

Rose looks at me and starts to scream along with me. I turned to her and said:

-You know , I could try and let you have a child.

Em and Rose looked like the happiest vampires in the world.

I already knew, that i was having twins and Rose was carying tripplets. I would have a daughter and a son , but Rose will have 2 daughters and a son.

Victoria and Vladimir got married, and Jasper found his soulmate in Janey. They were getting married and Jane along with Victoria were pregnant.

_**The End...**_

_I really hope, you liked this story._

_Please,review and write, what you liked and what you didn't liked._

_Thank you all for reading this story._


	11. Important AN!

_**Hi , guys! I need your help! **_

_**I will be continuing one of my stories. But it is your job to vote for which one you want me to can vote till 30th June. I will count your votes and then post which story i will be continuing. I have recieved many reviews and messages from you asking me to continue. **_

_**Please, vote. And i will try to post the sequel as quickly as possible. Just don't favourite , because only reviews count in this vote!**_

_**I hope you recieve this soon and start voting. And also, please, tell me what would you like in the sequel. **_

_**Thank you already! I hope to hear from you soon!**_


	12. The voting has ended!

_**Hi, guys!**_

_**All right,the voting has ended!**_

_**Thank you soo much for voting! I really appreciated it! The story that i will write a sequel will be...**_

_**Somewhere in this existence!**_

_**The votes were:**_

_**Maybe his love just wasn't enough-3 votes**_

_**Somewhere in this existence-10 votes**_

_**Under the pale moonlight-0 votes**_

_**It's just a good-bye-5 votes**_

_**I hope, that you all will like it and read it as well. I'm sorry , that the guys who voted for another story didn't get what they wanted, but maybe i will try in the future. I will start to write the sequel in this week someday.**_

_**Again, thank you!**_


End file.
